


And Sin Runs Down Her Back

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Metroid Series, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Felching, Gangbang, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Samus, 2B, Cammy, and Nero share two things: great asses, and an interest in getting said asses played with, whether by each other or with some help from some men happy to help. Commission for xNero.
Kudos: 24





	And Sin Runs Down Her Back

"Do you like what you see?" Cammy asked, tugging at 2B and Samus's cheeks beside her, both of the more stoic women teaming up to spread her cheeks too, while Nero Claudius stood by Samus's side and also exposed her pucker. They kept all the men standing behind them, staring at the line of four gorgeous, supple, perky butts all pleading for attention, and there was something deeply exciting about offering themselves up like this. Each of the girls was there, blatantly offering themselves to the twisted joy and hunger of offering themselves as they did.

Nero gave a smack to Samus's ass and gripped the cheek tighter, her own getting tugged to the side by the bounty hunter. "You can just watch for now. We'll have fun with you later." She bit her lip, looking back over her shoulder. The four were lined up side by side, showing off their lovely, bare backsides to the men all watching them, lusting after them, craving the twisted joy of something that they wanted so badly. The stage was set now, and the girls knew they had ample power in their hands to tease and tease and tease.

"Keep your hands to yourselves long enough, and you'll be rewarded nicely," Samus promised, as her own hands got far too familiar with Cammy and Nero's asses, groping and squeezing more aggressively at the womens' supple behinds.

2B remained quiet. She just cast some looks over her shoulder, biting her lower lip as she regarded the big dicks all wanting a turn with her gorgeous ass. It was a situation so promising and so hot that she just didn't know how to handle how badly she craved these feelings. The spike of sudden panic and desire came on quickly, and 2B wanted everything she could get. Everyone did; this had been a mess of gathering for one beautiful purpose, and everyone was committed fully to a very singular idea and a desire awaiting their most reckless indulgence.

Standing before them was the fleet of eager men who wanted nothing more than to fuck these gorgeous, bottom heavy bombshells. The four women had joined together in a mutual love of anal and an appreciation for similarly gifted bottoms such as their own, forming a small collective of sorts devoted to the indulgence of one another's asses, but now they were branching out and away from purely seeking one another's company, finding a fleet of guys who could fuck their asses and give them as a group what they all craved. The pleasure was all right there for them to take, blatant and hot and just right, filling them with desire and need beyond their wildest imaginings.

The girls paired off; Cammy with 2B, Samus and Nero, and they both sought ways to begin indulging even more aggressively in the fun before them, pleasures offering a very distinct thrill to the quartet at once. There was so much ready to take them all by storm, depraved sensations coming on fast and bringing with them desires and delights that now felt familiar to them; this was the best way to open up to what they were doing and to sate the desirous urges they all craved, with these men as the audience to take hold of it all.

Nero grabbed Samus's cheeks, wasting absolutely no time in throwing herself into this with deep intentions and need to make the most of this chance. She got the bounty hunter down on all fours, positioned with her gorgeous ass toward the men watching as Nero spread her cheeks wide and spit down between her cheeks, letting it linger and run down her soft skin a moment before she dove in and licked along that path with her tongue. It was a ready, greedy motion, expressing so much immediately and leaving Samus to moan in joy at the feeling of the tongue immediately starting its lustful work upon her.

"Doesn't this ass look so good?" Nero asked, staring with devilish eyes toward the men all watching. "You can touch yourselves, it's okay. I'd touch myself too if I I saw two hot blondes in a position like this." Her smile was bright and shameless, and she followed up her words with more licks, her tongue slithering around the tight punk hole with motions so indecent and ready that nothing was going to help her now. The pleasure was too wild for that, too intense, sudden swells of something coming on quickly, wildly, begging for attention and finding it, as the men all continued stroking themselves to the joy of watching Nero rim Samus. There was definitely an edge of unruly and wild pleasure to everything she did, and the more Nero worked at this desire, the more off kilter her every action seemed.

Samus didn't want to hold back what she felt. Her moans were confident and firm, not exactly loud and chaotic, but the desire was there and she refused to shy away from it, head rolling back as she let herself give in. "I want to touch myself more and I'm other one receiving it," she purred, giving up to the joys and needs taking her by storm, providing so many hot and certain ecstasies that needed to be explored. Each pull down felt steady and confident, like something taking its time to build and swell into greater pleasures, patiently bringing her deeper down, giving her a focused, ready joy that was bound to get stronger, driving her steadily toward a selfish and intense pleasure.

The knowledge Nero loved eating ass just as much as she loved having her ass eaten was the only thing keeping Samus comfortable with being the focus of all this attention, as she steadily succumbed to a wild desire and a wanton bliss coming on too strongly to deal with. The pleasure was molten, ecstatic, bringing deeper throws of utter desperation to seek as much satisfaction as she could muster, at the idea was a simple one. Almost elegant in how brilliant it was, and it brought Samus to pleasures so brazen and desperate that she could barely keep track of them all. Burning desire and hot cravings pulled her into something unruly. The pleasure was unbelievable, wicked, expressing so many things and leaving no time to face them with any reason or sense. Samus just came, relinquishing control to utter ecstasy and discovering how good she could feel when completely surrendering herself.

Off to the side, Cammy and 2B had taken to sharing a toy, indulging in more mutual forms of pleasure as they went ass to ass, sharing a double-ended dildo buried up both their back doors, and the pleasure was picking up rapidly. The toy remained firm while they shoved back to meet upon it, greedily seeking anal pleasures with hand in hand while they learned what deepening swells of desire could take them. With each motion back, their asses clapped together, a messy expression of growing excitement and heated joy getting only faster as they abandoned all sense for the sake of reasonless, wild indulgence, a pleasure coming on fast and leaving time to care about anything that wasn't letting go completely.

Cammy didn't try to hold back how good this felt, moaning and gasping back and forth in wiry, wild delight and a growing, forward mess of pleasures and conviction showing off just how ready she was to go. Senseless and wanting more, she met every hard shove back that 2B's perky butt was capable of, matching it with her own as she reached back, gripping the android's hips for stability as she hammered greedily down onto them and embracing her deepest wants. There was nothing quite like this, and the growing heat became stronger and more senseless with each pass. "I love slapping my ass down against yours. I need an ass that can keep up with mine.'

Not saying much but doing lots of very physical things to pursue growing pleasures and insatiable heights of need, the ecstasy was quickly becoming a tumultuous mess of things that 2B adored. Throwing herself into the deep end and meeting Cammy's butt with her own, 2B cared about little that wasn't giving herself fully to the pleasure at any cost. Reckless, needy, unable to hold herself back, everything was so powerful and wild, and 2B wanted all of it, her ass stuffed by the toy and every motion that leaned into this tailspin proving more wild and satisfying than the last. She had precisely what she needed here, and everything had focused its way down to a finely honed and perfect point. A singular expression of every pleasure she needed and then some

Together, Cammy and 2B fell into the twisting, toiling mess of utter ecstasy, a helpless rush of feelings coming quicker and messier across as they let themselves both succumb to their most primal desires. Their orgasms were loud, messy expressions of needy, twisting heat, hands reaching for each other's, holding firmly onto one another and letting the pleasure ache through them in wild throbbing pulses of joy. Direct, hungry joy leaving both women craving more in reckless joy and a desire to welcome the pleasure upon them. 2B cracked and gave in to some hot moans as she shuddered, bucked, hammered back against Cammy and gave herself up so fully to this joy.

The men could take no more, and the girls could tell it, pulling back from one another and getting into position down on all fours for the men, asses up in the air as hot cries of, "Fuck my ass," and, "Come break me in," urged the men upon the quartet, knowing once they started up that there would be no slowing down.

At one end of the line, 2B was driven into with a ferocity expressly driven by one vulgar purpose; wanting to make her react. The man's cock shoved greedily into her snug ass, her body shoving forward in a pressure and panic that came on very quickly, suddenly. "So rough," she said, biting her lip as she felt the slam forward. It wasn't much of a react, her voice mostly steady as the thrusts picked up and she felt the cock shove its way deep into her, filing and loosening her up, which the double-ended dildo had started up on, but which was far more intense now. The pleasure swelling up through her was intoxicating, and the pleasure was only getting messier, stronger, representing a swell of desire and lust getting out of control now, leaving no sense or time to deal with everything happening so quickly.

Gripping her hips as firmly as he could for leverage as he thrust forward, the man was reckless. "Love this ass so much," he groaned, staring down at the way it bounced and trembled under the force of each slam of his cock burying itself deep into her. There was no time to waste or wait, no moment of control or reason to hold back what was taking firm hold of him; he just kept pounding forward and filling her with a reckless show of pure aggression. He tugged her back against every thrust, trying to pull her in and keep her moving, keep her giving up to him completely, and 2B may not been excessively vocal about it, but he could feel her tightening up and giving in more and more under his touch.

The pleasure was too much. Wild, throbbing rushes of excitement and need coming on like fire made 2B shiver and unwind, giving in utterly to the pleasure and finding that she was reaching new heights of utter joy, something explosive and unraveling that left her gasping out in bliss, joy and need and a surging sense of something brilliant. 2B came, moans forcing themselves from her lips and embracing the most wild and fierce sensations. The pleasure was untenable, but as cum flooded into her ass and she reached her throbbing peak, everything felt so right, felt so perfect. Raw, throbbing pleasure and delirium made for something truly brilliant.

Off beside 2B was Cammy, who was happily down on all fours with her ass raised up higher, more readily on offer, and she got fucked in turn to a more reckless and wild pace. The man came in from above, standing over her and slamming down into her ass with wild motions and a wicked intention to prove what he was able to do,. "Fuck me," she moaned, biting her lip and digging in tightly for the pressure, taking the wild thrusts forward and a reckless treatment that felt like everything she needed, a wild and sudden rush of messy pleasures and hungers she wanted so much of, taking on everything she felt and accepting the utter joy of what followed.

There was so much wild and raw power gaining momentum and wild fervor that left no real time to deal with the senseless thrill. Cammy was getting the fucking she craved, the fucking she deserved, and she was happy to keep up this treatment and make the most of what was before her. Throwing herself into this pleasure and accepting what she felt, the idea of a pleasure and a need that didn't leave any time to think. The pleasure was wild, a powerful and immediate rush of something she thrived in. Every sound Cammy made was a confident expression of growing desire, a pleasure and a need that became much more intense still

"And now you get to cum in my ass, what a treat," she whined. Biting her lip, holding as firm as she could and letting him greedily pound into her from above as rough as could be, the pleasure making for something brilliant and reckless, a pleasure getting more tempestuous and wild. There was so much winding, wild, ecstatic pleasure to all of this, and nothing was slowing down or easing up. Her thighs pressed down over her greedy pussy as she felt the throbbing, needy rush of desire getting messier, pleasure and frustrations all driving her into utter madness.

Samus didn't get fucked doggy style, the bounty hunger's ankles seized and used for leverage as she was left on her shoulders and head, staring up at the man coming in from above, greedily fucking her piledriver style and bearing down with rough and vulgar pleasures that had her gasping. "So rough. You're lucky I can take this," she groaned, biting her lip and writhing under the intense pressure and throb of getting utterly fucked senseless. There was nothing quite like this, and she felt herself falling ever lower into this heat, into something brilliant and impossible to understand, but still she kept on, enduring the heat and letting herself fall steadily in deeper, messier, a victim of pleasures and their voracious heights.

"I know you can," the man bragged, moving harder and faster on, recklessly pursuing a delight and a desire he craved utterly, and as long as he could keep pushing and keep throwing himself into this, the more he remained fine, greedily claiming Samus and fucking her into molten submission, a dizzy rush that felt reckless, weird, chaotic in ways that were going to tear her in two. The pleasure was enduring, endless, bringing her such helpless and frustrating swells of chaos and lust, and all that she could do was keep rolling with this. 

Taking the upside-down fucking with a deep sense of ready and eager composure, Samus refused to let the reality of how intense and how wild this was stop her. she wanted it all so badly, craved the pleasure and ecstasy of something hot, getting messier and stronger as something brilliant became utter joy. It was so confused and excessive and strange, but it felt like exactly what she needed now, giving in deeper to the pleasure and accepting it all. she didn't have much of a choice, and as the pleasures surged across her body she also felt like she was having far too much fun getting this joy to care, succumbing to complete joy and desire as he came deep into her ass and pumped her with his thick seed.

"You're going to break me in two, and I love it!" Nero gasped. The most vocal of the four was being fucked full nelson style, lifted up and impaled atop a big dick, her ass stretched around a dick that forced its wickedness upon her and wouldn't let up. Pleasure and distinct, wild ecstasy was all that took Nero now, and she felt overjoyed to take all this pleasure. Her body went limp in the arms of the man happily pounding into her, and the sensations were all so wicked and so focused, bringing her what she wanted and needed in equal measure, a panicked and wild expression of everything she wanted and needed all at once.

There was no restraining herself or hold back the vocal moans and desires taking her. All so joyful, so wild, expressive, messy. There wasn't anything like this. Nero relished in anal pleasures as a show of everything she needed most in life all coming into beautiful focus and giving her everything she sought. As long as she could keep rolling with these joys, there really wasn't any good reason to slow down, and the pleasure could continue tearing through her, igniting her, driving her into greater depths of need. Her body hung in limp acceptance of terms that continued to burn up and flare with messy expressions of utter lust. As long as this pleasure could continue, everything was going to be fine, and Nero was free to give in lower, to sink into a joy getting wilder out of control, more than she could possibly handle.

"Do it, cum in my ass, flood me with all your cum right now. Your cock is big, so your load had better be huge too, you'd better fucking fill me!" Barking orders and delighting in the hazy thrill of getting completely taken, everything was only getting messier now for Nero, who continued to soak in the adulation and joy of being hammered into and fucked reckless. The wild thrills and a growing, vulgar rush of all the pleasures at once was becoming more tempestuous and frenzied by the second. Nero was so happy to cum, so happy to be loud and direct and get what she wanted, feeling like a damn queen in the process.

Pushed firmly against one another, 2B and Samus joined in messy kisses, grabbing at one another while men shoved their bodies together, pussies grinding against one another in clumsy motions while their asses received the deep and thorough fuckings they both needed. "Your body is so soft," Samus moaned, pulling 2B in tighter against her body. The men had them clinging to one another in desperate, gleeful shows of pleasure getting hotter and rougher as it burned them both up together, messily pushing them into throes of a desire that felt like it couldn't be dealt with. It was ferocious, and the pleasure was truly spectacular.

2B was melting more and more under the winding and heavy pressures of desire and need. She was losing herself to a lot of things, but with the cock up her ass and Samus getting more aggressive in how she wore her down, there really felt like nothing that could be helped here, a growing flare of joy stronger and more reckless, heated in its expression of pure joy. "This feels so good," she whined. "It's so--unf, I hate to admit this, but you're amazing." She groaned, shifted, pulled Samus in to messier kisses as she let her tongue and her fingers all stray, wildly seeking more pleasure and more indulgence than she felt like she could get away with, and it was all just pushing her into pleasures beyond her limits.

Together, the two dangerous women fell into molten desire, unraveling and bucking against one another, growing more senseless and hungry as they let themselves give up as strongly as they could, learning every step of the way what pleasures could await them if they were committed to seeing it all through. The decadence and desire all built up stronger and fiercer, every step of the way a twisting mess of lusts that begged for something primal and ready from the women, who fell ever deeper into the joy and the surrender of satisfying their most desperate cravings, throwing themselves into the deep end and embracing the most reckless pleasures awaiting them. Their orgasms were strong, a ferocious pleading from within pushing them over the edge and into bliss coming on quicker than they were really prepared to deal with, asses flooded once more with cum and pumped full of fresh, thick spunk.

Cammy transitioned into something rougher and more satisfying, throwing herself hard into the ecstasy and commotion of the deep end while she got prison guard position anal, a rougher expression of things growing more feverish and tempestuous each second. There was no slowing down this pace, no and the pleasure was getting to be too much, excessive and mad in the expression of things coming on like wildfire. As long as she could keep that going, there felt like no reason now to resist what was coming on like fire, taking hold of her so tightly, bringing her rushes of a joy too indecent to process.

The feeling of her arms getting pulled back and tugged at with such ferocity threw Cammy for a loop, the mad thrusts recklessly imposing their wicked intentions and a sense of dizzying panic getting more feverish and intense by the second. It was madness, but with her ass getting filled so hard and so rough by the cock, she was given exactly what she wanted, a mess of growing desires spiraling out of control in unapologetic throbs of pure ecstasy, something that she felt would tear her completely apart if she let it. But that was what made it all so exciting, what brought Cammy such joy now. To give in like this was all she wanted.

The rough fucking and the wild panic brought on everything Cammy wanted; a hard fucking had better come with a powerful orgasm in her mind, and as the man sheathed himself deep into her back hole and flooded her with even more cum. It was remarkable, a swell of pleasures and needs getting messier, wilder, pushing Cammy to completely succumb to feelings that took their wicked toll on her, coursing pleasures and desires excitedly demanding of her so many amazing feelings, and she wanted all of them, pressing back against him and whining in needy shows of more, a need to continue getting absolutely ruined.

Down on her back with her legs up over the shoulders of a man she didn’t know, Nero was a delirious mess of utter joy. “Do it, pound my guts, ruin me with your big cock, I love it, I love it so much!” Unable to shut up as she relished in the chance for wild dirty talk and mad expressions of heat, Nero just couldn’t contain what she felt taking her by storm, surging across her body in swells of pure joy, a delirium and a lust like nothing else. She just wanted more, senselessly plunging into faster, messier pleasures. Nero had everything she wanted here, and she felt herself falling lower into the joys and need of complete fucking abandonment, reason melting away and her thoughts focusing themselves in very tightly on how desperately she needed to throw herself into the deep end. It was everything she craved in sudden swells of desire, pleasures only getting messier and hotter as she welcomed the crushing waves of desperation upon her.

"Harder. Fuck, harder. Ruin me. Pound me. Gape me. Do whatever you want to me with your big, hard dick!" There was no silencing Nero once she was this turned on, desperate and horny vigor doing to her things that felt too wild and too fierce to be believed, and she was unable to hold back these joys, giving in deeper and messier, craving feelings that throbbed through her needy body and set her aflame. She couldn't do much from this position, one of absolute decadence and wild ecstasy. SO much pleasure awaited her here, and riding high on the shameless joy of not needing to do anything but get railed, Nero was on top of the world, a moaning wreck lazily getting everything she wanted and then some.

When the man came right into Nero's waiting, tight backside, she let out all the most wild and ecstatic expressions of joyful lust she could muster, making sure everybody knew how good she felt in that moment, the center of all attention and adoration and focus, like she fucking deserved to be. Everyone had to look at her, had to acknowledge her, whether they liked it or not. Her orgasm was loud and cacophonous, and came with an expression of pure desire and joy that surged up through her with no intention of stopping for anything. Why would she? Nero was having the time of her life now.

Samus buried her face into 2B's ass, greedily eating the android's well fucked hole out, licking at the cum dripping from her slick hole and pleading for more in aggressive shows of all the wildest and greediest hungers she could muster. The pleasure felt unstoppable, wild, a reckless show of everything she wanted and then some. "It's so good," 2B moaned, falling deeper, lower, unable to contain these wild lusts and the joy of giving in to them so utterly. She felt incredible, and the growing, wild swells of desire continued to bring her to depths of joy so strong and hot that she could barely keep her head on straight now. "Fuck, just like that. More, please."

"I love when you get turned on enough to curse," Samus teased, holding 2B's soft, round cheeks apart as she came in from a position that let all the guys watch and marvel at the way Samus devoured 2B's hot ass, licking in sloppy motions around the rim and lapping at the cum oozing out of her, lapping away greedily at all that cum, embracing her wants and the thrill of giving in to them that continued wearing her down, leaving her hungrier and needier as every second of this pleasure brought on greater swells of joy, a need that felt so reckless and impossible that it just had to keep being leaned into, an abandonment of control or reason coming on messier and more brazen as each step of the way down the pleasure dragged her further and further in.

The men all watched, the spectacle of these two gorgeous women enjoying a moment together and Samus eating all the cum right out of 2B's hole making for the most sinful of delights, keeping them hungrily engaged, wanting more, craving the joy of what they saw and the way the girls writhed, 2B's hips wriggling under the fervor and desire, a pleasure getting messier and hotter upon her as she gave in like she did and learned each step of the way just how fucking good it felt to let go and give in. Samus wore her down like a pro, shooting winks to the men and keeping them all enthralled as she brought 2B to a hot, exciting orgasm. One that made her holler, heave, completely fucking surrender herself to joy and dizzy ecstasy.

Cammy pinned Nero down to the floor and buried her face into her ass with something to prove, recklessly and wildly devouring her tight hole with the most reckless of intentions, moaning and heaving through the joy of doing something much like what Samus was doing, but there was nothing showy about it. Nothing subtle or controlled or even faintly paying lip service to anything but the need for Cammy's lips to be servicing Nero's hole as she pushed her face in, squeezing the cheeks in against her face and actually obscuring what she was doing as the lust took her over and she threw herself with wild desire into pleasures sure to only get messier as she embraced her most wanton depths of need.

"Your tongue feels so good in my ass. Keep going, keep licking, make these boys watch you clean me up after they fucked me!" Writing about dizzily on the floor as absolute ecstasy took hold of her, Nero felt stuffed on bliss and too overwhelmed by lust to think straight anymore, giving in to the pleasures and their wicked depths, falling ever steadier, lower, wanting it all so badly and not knowing how to contain herself much longer. Everything she did was a messier expression of all the joys she craved, and there felt like no reason now to control herself or hold back the joys that this aggressive and raw rimjob brought to her.

Nero remained helplessly noisy, hopelessly enthralled by the pleasure as she got rimmed to a powerful, searing orgasm, a rush of pleasure that proved to be everything she wanted and them some. The pleasure hit the spot perfectly for her, and she felt like she could hardly keep her thoughts straight as she gave in to them like she did, as she learned the depths of utter heat and joy that could be found in completely giving up. Her orgasm was loud, messy, a ravenous and reckless show of all the things she wanted most, and nothing would hold her back now from getting everything she wanted. Nero was on the war path.

"Let's do two at once. I can handle it!" Nero shouted, fuck-addled and reckless, but it was hard to argue with her and what she was offering, motioning for men to come over, and there was no time to waste. She happily got into position, pulling two men into her orbit for this most reckless of pleasures, and she was unafraid now of throwing herself into the deep end. A deep end recklessly expressing every last shred of the ecstasy she needed, giving up without a care to these pleasures and their most potent promise. They were upon her immediately, with Nero straddling one of them while another knelt down and brought his cock head to her ass as the other did too, and in seconds, they were sliding into her together.

The other three lined up to get their double anal fucking, and there was no hesitation now in the opportunity before them, a twisted offer of pleasure and lust they all wanted so badly. Craved. Two cocks pushing into each of their ready and needy holes with confident strokes let them all feel, cumulatively, the utter madness of the pleasures before them, gasping out in desire and lust under the growing swells that ensued. It was so exciting and fierce, a mess of wild desire that everyone loved, driving everything they felt even harder and further with a shameless pulse of pure ecstasy. What everybody wanted was to get fucked now, and two cocks filling, stretching, claiming them and pushing them to capacity was exactly what they needed.

Barely able to speak and comprehend the pleasures taking her, Nero was in full blown babble mode now, yammering in endless, clumsy expressions of things that struggled to form coherent expressions of thought, her whole body overwhelmed by growing needs and a desire too wild and fervid to believe. Her head rolled back, whines spilling from her lips in clumsy and mad expressions of everything screaming inside of her for more. "More," was also all she could say, the only decipherable sentiment or thought in the midst of everything she was giving up to, a shameless and depraved plunge into growing madness that had her feeling overwhelmed and drunk on pleasure.

For Samus, it was a pull into full blown excitement, as she worked back and forth, shoving down onto the two cocks at once, winding up into more aggression and heat as she put the men to work at pleasuring her. Pushed to the edge and soaking in pleasures as wild and as fierce as they came, Samus allowed herself surrender only to pleasure, not to these men, and every motion of her hips sought to prove that as she worked harder and quicker to keep up with them. They were working for her pleasure here as much as theirs, and if they strayed form that duty she was going to make sure they fell in line; when Samus was horny, people listened.

Cammy was also aggressive, but in a very different way. Every motion of her hips was an ecstatic heave through the growing pleasures and desires of this situation, as she threw herself back and forth with a quivering need and fervor getting messier and hotter by the second. Every motion of her hips was more recklessly how badly she wanted it, and there would be no slowing down or controlling herself as she seized her desires firmly, as she made her mark on them. Peppy and energetic, Cammy wanted to accelerate the wild fucking of her ass and take it as far as she could, having no concept of how to slow it down as she kept moving, as she raced for pleasure and heat above everything else and fell apart in the process.

But the real spectacle here was 2B, who finally cracked. 'I love getting fucked so much!" the android gasped, head rolled back, cheeks flushed as the two men shared the tight confines of her ass. "Go harder, fuck me deep, fuck me as long as you want to, I love having my ass ruined!" it was tough to make 2B open up, but when she did there was no longer any stopping her, and she showed off for the men now just how brazen and desperate she could be when pushed to the edge, when driven down deep into the throes of utter desire and hunger, a need unlike anything else in the world. Abandoning sense for the sake of brilliant pleasure felt more right to 2B than anything else in the moment could have, and and the idea of burning brightly became all she wanted in life now.

Together the four anal-obsessed beauties all crashed into their final mad, powerful orgasms, expressions of ravenous desire coming on stronger and needier as they surrendered, unraveling in the joy of being fucked utterly senseless, a lustful stupor from which nothing but pure desire could exist, and that was exactly how they wanted it. Fuck-drunk, overwhelmed, pushed to their limits and then for good measure beyond it too. What use would be gathering up a ton of guys to fuck their asses if they didn't go all the way, left whining, limp on the floor with cum leaking from their asses, smiles spread on their placid and relaxed faces. Pleasure in its purest form took them, and they couldn't have been happier.

Crawling in around together, the girls formed a lazy daisy can to rim one another and clean up after the mess made, the men all heading away and leaving the four anal addicts now to slowly come down from their high together, knowing full well that given enough time they'd wind back up with one another and the party would begin anew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
